


The Seven

by ApollyonNPC



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollyonNPC/pseuds/ApollyonNPC
Summary: Thomas Sanders sold his soul ten years ago. A thirty year old man living by himself, soulless, and unmoral. Thomas has a deal to settle, and to guide him? The Seven deadly sins, or, well, six of them at least. A ritual later, and Thomas has his new 'friends' by his side.
Kudos: 3





	The Seven

"Why is it so bright in here..?" A man muttered to himself. He rolled over in bed, trying to pull the covers back over his head when he suddenly noticed the time.

"Fuck." He muttered, sitting up quickly. The man shed the covers off of his legs and stood, walking to his closet. He was going to be so late for work.

Thomas shuffled through his small closet, grabbing a pair of blue jeans, and a white t-shirt as well as a thin gray jacket. It was a little windy outside, he could hear it through the window.

Thomas Sanders, a man of many mysteries. He never left his house unless he needed too. Never had anyone over. His neighbors all agreed he was not a very pleasant man. Thomas grabbed his phone off his side table and shoved it in the pocket of his jeans.

The curtains were open. No wonder it was so light in the room. Thomas sighed and shut the curtains which sent the room back into darkness. Thomas grabbed a shirt and put that on as well. He went to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush. All of his morning routine was done with no emotion. No joy, no happiness... nothing. He was just a husk of a man.

Thomas had no soul. He hadn't had one for quite a few years, in fact. After an incident, he had sold his soul to the devil, made a deal to trade for something he valued more. However, fate is a heartless deity. It turned out to be useless. So now Thomas was here, living in Florida all by himself, no contact to his family, or friends. He woke up, worked, got home, ate, and went to bed. A daily routine he didn't care enough to bother changing.

After all what's the use of living if it doesn't mean anything anyways?

Thomas put on his thin jacket, and his baby blue Converse he had gotten two years ago, now faded and breaking apart. He opened the door to his home, locked the door behind himself, and headed out. His work was only a short walk away, he had no need for a car honestly. Thomas never went anywhere anyways. He checked the time again, stopping dead in his tracks. It's a Saturday. Thomas doesn't work on Saturdays. He had gotten up for nothing!

Thomas sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. He jaywalked across the street, heading into a nearby coffee shop. Remy's Café, it was called. He was in here every once and awhile, but he found no need for coffee and snacks and useless things, so it was a rare occaision.

"Thomas! Hey babes! What's going on with you?" The barista, Remy, called at Thomas. Thomas just sighed. This happened every time, it was like Remy was determined to be his friend. He didn't need friends. Thomas walked up to the counter.

"One black coffee please, medium roast." Thomas said. The cashier lady (Isabelle, Thomas noted) nodded and asked Thomas for his card which he supplied. She gave him back his card and receipt. Thomas nodded a thank you.

Thomas walked over to the waiting area, sighing quietly. He pulled out his phone again, unlocking it and trying to find something to occupy himself while he waited. Unfortunately, Remy walked over, insistent on having a conversation.

"Don't you have coffee to be making?" Thomas asked. Remy laughed, pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

"Oh babes i'm the owner, I always work with another barista so if something important happens I can step away." Remy said. Thomas hummed, nodding slightly. New idea: Avoid the owner.

"So what are you up to today, Tommy?" Remy asked, smiling. Thomas grimaced slightly at the nickname.

"Don't call me that. And if you must know I am getting a coffee, then going to the library to sit in peace." Thomas replied. Remy scoffed slightly.

"How boring, babes. Come on wait here until after my shift and you and I can go partying!" Remy said. Thomas shook his head quickly. There was no way he was going out to go party.

"No thank you. And don't call me that, i'm not your boyfriend." Thomas said. Remy snickered, rolling his eyes behind the darkened frames of his sunglasses. Thomas sighed, going to reply when-

"Hot medium roast for Thomas?" A barista called. Thomas scooted around Remy and grabbed his drink, thanking the other barista. Thomas sighed quietly as Remy followed him towards the door. Thomas turned around, seeing Remy holding a slip of paper up to his face. Thomas took it.

"What is this?" Thomas asked, looking at the chicken scratch on the paper. A phone number.

"It's my number babes. Call me if you ever wanna hang out or something!" Remy said. Thomas hummed, nodding.

"Okay, I will." Thomas said sarcastically. Why in the world would he want to hang out with Remy? Thomas walked out of the coffee shop, sipping his drink. He let the slip of paper 'accidentally' get swept away in the wind. And now the walk to the library.

The library wasn't completely across town, but it would still be a nice ten minute walk or so. Which meant more people were gonna try to talk to him. They were never welcome conversations, but Thomas supposed maybe they had a benefit. Teaching others not to talk to him.

"Thomas! Hey!" Thomas heard a voice. Was that Remy? Had he followed after him? Thomas turned and looked, Remy running up to him and handing him the same spiece of paper.

"You dropped this." Remy said, shoving it into Thomas's jeans pocket. Thomas pushed Remy's hand off of him.

"Hey, watch it. Personal space, ever heard of it? Fuck man, learn when to take a hint." Thomas said, taking the slip of paper and shoving it into his pocket so maybe Remy would leave him alone. Remy seemed completely unfased.

"See ya later Tommy!" Remy chirped, heading back to the Café and back inside. Thomas groaned. Remy was the single most infuriating man he had ever stumbled across. Thomas continued his walk, sighing quietly. He'd throw away the paper when he got home. Thomas would have thrown it away at the library but he had a feeling Remy would just appear and scold him again. The though made Thomas snicker slightly to himself.

Thomas brushed his brown hair out of his eyes, wishing he could pull off a man bun. The wind was whipping his hair around and it was oddly annoying, plus his hair kept poking his eyes.

"Maybe I need a haircut." Thomas said, sighing softly. Taking care of his body was one of the most annoying things he had to do. Showering, eating, sleeping, general matinence was the most useless thing. One would think the human body would've evolved to solve it's problems a different way.

Thomas looked up. The sky was cloudy and gray.

"Hey Siri, what's the weather like today?" Thomas asked his cell phone.

The voice replied "The weather today will be cloudy, with a 50% chance of precipitation. The high will be 70 degrees."

Thomas took a deep breath, wishing his jacket was a little thicker to be honest. It was chilly outside, with the wind and all. Not that Thomas really cared, he just despised it when his nose got runny. Another drawback of the human body, sickness.

"Good morning Thomas!" A lady chirped as he walked past. Thomas didn't spare her a glance but held his hand up as a sort of wave, sipping his coffee after. The woman just sighed, turning to her coworker.

"What an odd man. Never says a word unless he's gotta." She hummed. Thomas just rolled his eyes and turned left when he got to the next crosswalk. He knew there was a fair amount of gossip that went around about him.

'He's so quiet' and 'Such a hermit' and 'lonely'. Thomas had heard a rumor going around about him that he lived alone because he had killed his ex wife. Which was ridiculous, because Thomas was gay, and had never romantically liked a woman in his life.

Thomas was glad he had gotten to the library, it started raining as soon as he ducked into the quiet building. Luckily for Thomas it was pretty empty, wonderful. He could sit in peace and get some new scenery rather than the sidewalk in front of his house.

Thomas sighed, grabbing a random nonfiction off a shelf and heading to a table. He sipped his coffee again, sitting down. He checked his wallet, noticing that his library card was missing. Rather annoying, but oh well.

"Dogs? Well maybe someone will need to know something about dogs someday." Thomas muttered, taking another drink of his coffee and starting to read the book. It was filled to the brim with images and facts all about dogs and all sorts of things about how they came to be, down to even why they bark so much.

Turns out dogs just ger frustrated by squirrels, they don't actually want to eat them. Thomas had a memory of his childhood dog. A little husky named Spikey due to how pointy his ears were, baby Thomas had claimed. Poor Spikey, got his by a car. Not the incident that lead to his soullessness obviously. Six year olds don't know how to summon Satan. At least not six year old Thomas.

The memory rang in his head, another popping up of him and his sister running through the woods in their backyard with Spikey. That had been fun, climbing races up trees and then seeing who could get a stick stuck the farthest up a tree. Their poor parents.

Thomas remembered hearing the squeak of tires and then the dog squealing. His father had immediately ran outside followed by his mother. At the time, he wasn't able to realize what had happened, he just knew that his mom was really upset. Spikey had been her birthday gift originally.

Thomas shook his head as he looked back at the book, sipping his coffee with a satisfied hum. It was a nice morning honestly, coffee, a book, and silence. How beautiful, the quiet of the library.

Thomas decided to maybe find a book he would actually care about. Something that he could check out and being home to his empty house. One could only stare at photos of dogs for so long.

Thomas roamed around the library. Not many people gave him any care, all too busy with their own books, a few students probably studying. Thomas sighed and went to the mystery section, looking over the covers.

Nothing looked interesting. Nothing ever did. Soulless people didn't have intrests, Thomas had supposed, giving up on his drawing hobby a few years ago. And then went theater, and then bike riding, reading, everything.

Thomas wouldn't have minded if the trade had been worth it. But now Thomas was stuck here, miserable for no reason. He was too smart to consider ending his life.

Thomas felt his shoulder bump something, tumbling and dropping his coffee, spilling onto the tile floor of the library. He frowned, turning around.

"What's your deal?" Thomas asked, met face to face with an absolutely mortified looking teenager.

"I- oh god I am so so so sorry sir! I wasn't watching where I was going-" The teen started, Thomas humming slightly.

"Clearly." Thomas said, trying to be teasing but it came out more rude. The kid looked down at the floor, hands retracting into their sleeves.

"Uhm, I-I can clean this up i'm really sorry." They repeated softly, running off to the front desk to ask for a mop or something. Thomas sighed and picked up the now-empty cup, tossing it into a trash. So much for caffiene.

The kid came back with a janitor, the man holding a mop and small bucket of water. The kid pointed, the janitor easily cleaning it up.

"Thank you." Thomas said to the man before looking at the kid again.

"Just watch where you're going next time, no harm done." Thomas said, the kid nodding. Thomas walked out of the library into the cold wind. Home, Thomas supposed, was a good place to go. Maybe he could just sleep through today or something.

Thomas sighed. He honestly wished he was at work right now. At least that would mean things to do. Thomas worked at a lab in a hospital. The guy who does blood tests, and works on the microscopes and such. Medical chemist? Thomas couldn't remember the term.

He didn't love his job. It was a hospital, people died, it constantly reeked of blood, but it was fine. It paid the bills, and that's all he needed really.

His coworkers were his least favorite part of it. Oh well, Thomas supposed, there isn't a single job where you don't have to talk to anyone ever. Thomas zipped up his jacket, listening to his shoes on the pavement sidewalk as he made his way home. This small town in the middle of Florida is where he had spent the last ten years. At least it didn't snow like where his prents lived. Thomas could do without snow.It made the sidewalks dangerous to walk on.

Unfortunately it being a small-ish town, wvweyone knew him. How could they not, with people like Remy running after him shouting his name. Thomas was pretty sure along with taking his soul the devil had took all his luck. He got stuck with all the annoying people, the annoying weather. Anything that was a mild inconvenience.

Thomas couldn't wait for the day he got to go to hell. Then, regardless of the fact he was in hell, he'd at least be able to feel something. Plus, giving his soul to Satan so young in his life it had time to gain some power down there so maybe Thomas wouldn't have to immediately fend for himself. Hell was a rough place.

Even Satan had thought he was crazy. When the devil thinks you're crazy, don't take the deal. Advice from someone with experience.

"Finally." Thomas said, unlocking his front door. What had started as going to work had ended up feeling like an eternity of talking to people. He supposed maybe that was his natural introvert inside him. Who knows?

Thomas set his keys and wallet down, shutting the door behind him. He took off his shoes and went into his house.

"I'm home!" He called out, joking. He lived alone, not even a pet to keep him company. Why would he wanna take care of a loud, annoying thing that he needs to pay more money for? And if it was a cat why would he wanna pay for a really fucking annoying, shitty roomate?

Thomas simply didn't want pets. He went to the kitchen, remembering he hadn't eaten breakfast. Thomas opened the fridge, seeing eggs, sandwich stuff, some ketchup. Other random bits and bobs that would not lend themselves well to breakfast. Thomas sighed and grabbed the eggs.

"Where's my skillet..." Thomas said, remembering something from a Youtube video he saw, chuckling softly and cracking an egg into the pan. He put it on the stove and turned up the heat, letting it cook. He pulled out his phone and went to Spotify. What to listen too...

Thomas clicked on a random playlist called "Disney songs" and went to cooking the eggs. He added in some salt and pepper, glancing through his spice cabinet. Nothing looked good, as usual.

Thomas grabbed a plate and fork, setting them aside until the eggs were done. He went to the bathroom quickly, looking in the mirror. Thomas brushed his hair out sighing. His brown locks fell over his eyes. Yep, haircut time.

"What am I gonna do..." Thomas groaned softly, leaning his arms on the sink. He looked into his own eyes, seeing the emptiness, the resignment. The lack of feeling. He hoped that it wasn't that obvious to everyone else. Why... why had he sold his soul? It didn't seem worth it anymore.

"It's a deal.' He said. 'Nothing goes wrong' He said. Yeah, sure Satan. You better be ready for when I get down there." Thomas muttered, kicking the tiled floor of his bathroom like it proved his point. Annoying, Thomas decided, everything was just annoying now. Thomas heard the music from the kitchen. 

_"I have always been so different, normal rules did not apply... Is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why?"_

"Ironic..." Thomas said, snickering. He certaintly was different. Not everyone had a book that summoned Lucifer, and if they did, why did they act like they felt things? Is that what Thomas needed to do? Fake-it until you make-it?That can't be right. You can't just fake feeling things all the time. Thomas hummed.

"I sound like i'm depressed." Thomas muttered to his reflection, chuckling quietly. Oh well, was it that far from the truth? Not feeling anything, not enjoying anything, that did sound like depression. However unlike depression, you can't go to a therapist for not having a soul. You can go crazy, but oh well, that sounded just about right for Thomas's situation. He deserved a little craziness.

"Come on Thomas. That's, well, insane. Nobody wants to go crazy." Thomas muttered. "Just keep going." He added. Thomas walked back out to the kitchen, sighing quietly and taking his eggs out of the pan. He grabbed the plate and walked to the table, sitting down with his phone. Well, first meal of the day down.

~~~~~~~~

_"What a cute little breakfast! But he could use a little more, just three eggs?"_

_"Oh god, look at him. Even I'm better than him and I never leave home."_

_"What an empty house..."_

_"That is the most bottom person i've ever seen."_

_"Well he's done enough for today, i'd go to bed."_

_"Look how cool his jacket is."_


End file.
